Dudley à Poudlard
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Dudley à Poudlard ? Voilà une idée bien étrange ! Et pourtant...


**A/N : texte écrit en une heure sur le thème "visiter" pour les Nuits de HPF.**

* * *

><p>Dudley descendit du train avec appréhension. Une fois le pied à terre, il se mit à regarder de tous les côtés, mais nulle trace de Fanny. Il sentit Annette prendre sa main dans la sienne et il tourna rapidement les yeux vers le visage souriant de son épouse. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire « Tu verras, tout se passera bien. » Dudley en doutait, mais il se dit que peut-être il pourrait essayer de ne pas paniquer tout de suite.<br>Une voix les appela alors :

— Les parents moldus, venez par ici s'il vous plait.

La trentaine de personnes qui avaient pris le train se dirigea vers la voix qui appartenait à un géant que Dudley ne reconnaissait que trop bien comme celui qui l'avait affublé d'une queue de cochon, quand il avait encore onze ans. A cette pensée, il serra la main d'Annette un peu trop fort.

— Poudlard est ravi que vous ayez accepté son invitation à visiter l'école de vos enfants, fit le géant. Suivez-moi, je vais vous mener au collège.

La troupe se mit en marche derrière le géant et Dudley sentait son cœur s'affoler un peu plus à chaque pas. Evidemment, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait appris à apprécier la magie, notamment grâce à son cousin qu'il voyait environ une fois tous les trois mois et surtout au fait que sa fille ainée était entrée en première année en septembre (au grand désespoir de Vernon qui avait renié Fanny, mais entre son père et sa fille, Dudley avait vite fait son choix), mais s'y retrouver ainsi confronté était autre chose.

Ils arrivèrent tous rapidement à un lac, et Dudley entendit quelques « Oooooh » qui lui firent lever la tête. Il vit alors un énorme château, imposant et majestueux, et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné par l'édifice.

— Montez tous dans une barque, pas plus de quatre personnes par bateau s'il vous plait, dit le géant qui eut besoin d'une barque entière pour lui tout seul.

Dudley et Annette partagèrent l'embarcation de deux personnes qui venaient vraisemblablement d'un milieu ouvrier pauvre, mais il décida de ne pas faire la fine bouche, quand brillait dans les yeux de tous l'excitation et l'admiration.

Une fois la traversée terminée, ils marchèrent encore cinq minutes avant d'atteindre les portes du château. Le géant toqua et un sorcier que Dudley avait déjà rencontré une ou deux fois chez Harry vint ouvrir.

— Merci beaucoup Hagrid, je vais m'en occuper.

— Bonne visite, tout le monde ! Vous verrez, le professeur Londubat est formidable.

Dudley vit les joues de Neville – ou Naveen ? Mince, il ne se souvenait plus – rougir légèrement, mais il ne fit pas de remarque.

— Très bien. Merci à tous d'être venus visiter l'école de vos enfants. Nous avons conscience que pour les Moldus, le choc d'avoir un enfant sorcier doit être important et c'est pour cela que depuis quelques années maintenant, nous organisons toujours une visite de l'école pour ceux qui le souhaitent. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de me suivre et de ne surtout pas quitter le groupe, l'école est grande et si je ne doute pas qu'un fantôme ou une armure serait ravie de vous aider, je crois que Peeves, notre esprit frappeur, ne serait que trop content de vous prendre pour cible. Vos enfants sont actuellement en cours, mais vous pourrez les voir ce soir au diner, avant de repartir. Et maintenant, que la visite commence !

Neville-Naveen les emmena ainsi de pièce en pièce, de salle en salle, de serre en serre. Dudley fut absolument émerveillé par la Grande Salle et son plafond magique et décida que la salle commune de Poufsouffle étaient la plus belle des quatre (le fait qu'elle soit à côté des cuisines où ils avaient pu goûter des mets encore inconnus mais délicieux n'y étant pas tout à fait pour rien). Il aima aussi beaucoup visiter le terrain de Quidditch (bien qu'il décida de faire jurer à Fanny qu'elle ne jouerait jamais, il refusait d'imaginer sa fille volant ainsi à des centaines de mètres du sol sans rien pour la protéger d'une chute) et il fut ravi de voir les yeux d'Annette briller quand elle découvrit les serres (après tout, sa femme était fleuriste pour une raison).  
>Après plusieurs heures passées à découvrir le château et ses merveilles, Neville-Naveen les conduisit à nouveau dans la Grande Salle où Dudley aperçut les boucles blondes de sa fille à la table de Serpentard.<p>

Annette et lui se dirigèrent vers elle en souriant.

— Hey princesse, dit-il.

Fanny se retourna et un sourire fendit son visage.

— Papa, maman !

— Bonsoir, oncle Dudley, tante Annette, dit Lily, qui était entré en première année en même temps que Fanny.

— Vous avez aimé la visite ? demanda Fanny.

— C'était bien, oui, répondit Dudley.

— Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu rentreras à la maison, tu ne repartiras pas à l'école sans au moins quinze pulls supplémentaires, dit Annette. Nous avons visité ta salle commune, et c'est absolument effrayant le froid qu'il fait là-dedans.

Fanny haussa les épaules.

— Bah, on s'y fait, dit-elle.

— Peut-être, mais j'insiste.

Dudley et Annette prirent alors place sur le banc face à leur fille et Lily, et ils dinèrent en discutant de la visite et des cours jusqu'à ce que le géant réapparaisse dans la Grande Salle et appelle les parents. Dudley et sa femme embrassèrent rapidement Fanny et Lily, et ils quittèrent ainsi la Grande Salle et l'école, prêt à reprendre le Poudlard Express jusqu'à Londres.

Leur seul regret étant que Stephen, leur deuxième enfant, était tout aussi Moldu qu'eux.


End file.
